


Benrys threesome with darnold and forzen

by Hulahoops



Category: Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops
Summary: Benry gets hot and wild with forzen and darnold
Relationships: Darnold/Forzen (Half-Life), Darnold/forzen/benry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Benrys threesome with darnold and forzen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a great time writing

It was not a usual predicament forzen found himself, but life always finds a way.

Lately Benry has coming over to play video games and watch movies so that they could be better friends. Everyone thought it was a great idea and darnold agreed so forzen went with it.

Darnold was probably in the basement mixing chemicals to make soda or whatever. The scientific parts flying over the ex military man's head. All he knew was that they where on his bed watching irate gamer.

At first they were playing xbox but benry decided that he would simply do everything in his power to make the other man lose. So forzen put on one of the only things he ever watched.

The short man crawled into his lap facing away from the screen and leaned his chin on his pecs.

He looked at him with his big dark eyes, forzen could really appreciate the difference in physique between them. He was very tall with a athletic build and nice muscles, while the other man was about 5'3 and pretty chunky his weight being felt in forzens lap.

He rubbed slow circles in his back as he watched the show, benry letting out pretty sweet voice.  
He wanted to see if benry was going to keep grinding in his lap looking straight at him with that dopey grin on his face.

And the fucking laptop dies at this moment.

"Ah secre bleu! He was just getting to the good part!"

Forz there's a good part? Didn't know"

He could feel the redness of his cheeks at such a insult to taste, but is distracted by benrys heavy breathing.

"Do you wanna fuck bro? Please" 

His hands hold on to the other man's hips keeping him still. They make intense eye contact, well forzen makes intense eye contact and benry blinks slowly.

"Bro your so small, my dick would split you in half"

"Nuh uh! Tommy and Gordos do stuff to me all the time! Tommy said you want to fuck me"

Forzen looked to the ceiling he couldn't argue with that. And anyways his dick was begging for it at this point, his sweatpants barely containing the beast. he slid one of his hands from the man hip into his shorts to play with his hard cock.

"Tommy told you I want to fuck you?"

"He said you want to turn my ass into a sloppy mess."

"Well you better be prepared than, I'm about to ruin that hole"

"Darnold said your the best at ruining holes"

He didn't know what to say to that, he knew that darnold loves being absolutely fucked out of his mind but he didn't know he would recommend it so passionately.

He would have to thank his boyfriend later.

He wiggled his pants down and his dick sprang up to its full glory. Benry looks at it in surprise, it's very big and forzen presses it to his stomach.

"Yooo its past my belly button"

"Get your shorts off, come on"

Benry gets his shorts off and his dick is already leaking pre-cum, his dick is fat and regular length his pubes dark and curly.

The shorter man is rubbing their cocks together and it feels like heaven. But that's not how forzen wants to cum.

He has that lube darnold made him and he was sure that it would truly be useful in this case. 

"Hey, shorty I need to stretch your ass open for me"

"Huh?"

"Your ass, put you hands on my shoulders and come here"

"Oh ok"

He loved how well benry was listening, he sits up with a sigh missing the friction. The taller man bites at his neck as presses three lubed fingers in benrys ass.

"Damn you have a fat ass"

They slip in with ease and forzen wonders how many he can fit in him.

He adds a fourth and benry clenches around him, groaning and gripping him harshly. Sweet voice floating around that forzen recognizes as pleasure.

"Fuck oh forz oh god"

"You think I could get my whole hand up there do you?"

No hand, I want dick, no hand"

Forzen frowned, guess the dude wasn't playing around with that huh. He poured lube on his dick making sure it was covered in the sticky wet substance.

"You ready benny? You read for my giant cock?"

"Ya ya ya woo cock!"

He chuckled, no one had ever woo'd for his cock before.   
Benry lowered himself down onto the fat large veiny dick, the head pops in and slowly starts sliding down. 

Forzen loves the heat, and he groans at the man's whimpers. He feels it go so deep.  
he grabs benry and lowers him onto the mattress gently and kissing him deep, benry gives up total control moaning loud and needy into his mouth.

Benry puts his legs around the other man's waist, from the back no one could even see who forzen was fucking.He holds onto benrys hips and pushes slowly but hard into the man.

"Fuck fuck! Forzen! It feels good ,I'm feel good!"

Benrys was crying and wimpering from the pleasure and the slight pressure/pain combo, it felt wonderful.

Benry is so small and forzens dick is so big that it really does fill him completly, he can see the bulge in his stomach.

He couldn't wait to make the man scream, when he lowered himself he realizes that he cant give benry kisses being that the man only makes up to his chest.

"Hey benry, I really care about you, you know that"

"Yea I know french fry"

"Tch don't call me french fry!"

"The French have like, five foods"

"Fine, but not in bed, especially when I have my dick up your ass"

"Okaaay"

He pulls his hips back until he's almost all the way out, then slams back in with a groan. benry is panting turning redder and sweating more by the minute, hes holding onto forzen desperately.

"You like that hunny, you want more of that?"

"Yes more please,yes more"

The pitch of benrys voice was making forzens head spin, he plants his hands firmly to support himself.

He thrust again and then again, till he's pounding benrys ass, the plapping sounds so loud it melds with the grunts and benrys desperate pleading.

"My insides forzen! Your cock is mixing them all up! Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! Ah ah! 

The headboard was slamming against the wall, forzen knew darnold was going to come up to check it out. Just thinking that made him want fuck this man harder.

Benry was squeeling, his back arching and his legs shacking as the man fucked right into his gspot.

"I-i-im I'm uh! Ah! Forzen I!-"

"Look at me when you cum that's right, look me right in the eyes I want to see what I do to you."

Benry was jacking himself off as he stared at the other man, drool rolling down his chin. 

"Guh gah aaah! Fuck! Fuck!"

The wet slapping of skin filling the room.he cums so hard, balls tightening as he shoots load after load onto his chest and stomach.

It smears all over his stomach hair as forzen fucks him through his orgasm. He close he's so close, the pale man overstimulated underneath him simply squeeling as he drives himself into him.

That's when the door opens, darnold standing there in his tented boxers. They make eye contact and forzen feels the absolute rush of being caught in the act.

He growls and burys himself into the smaller man,slamming the bed into the wall with such force that the room shakes. 

"I'm cumming benry! Are you fucking ready, ready till be filled with my seed?!"

"Breed me please breed me! Please? I'm good boy"

"Fuck yea your a good boy"

He groaned, high pitched and needy, could feel darnold watching him, knew the only thing he could see of benry was his shaking feet from behind forzens back.

Now darnold was right beside the bed, whispering disgusting things as he palmed himself.

He settled himself balls deep in the small man and let go, filling him with cum. Benry lets out loud whimpers as forzen gives words of encouragement, to accept the gift and be filled.

He almost has the man bent in half at this point, and still the cum overflows leaking out of his ass in thick white bands. Darnold takes out his phone and snaps a pic or video, forzen isn't paying attention.

He slowly pulls out with a loud slurping sound, his oversensitive dick twitching.   
He gives the man gentle kisses and nibbles down his neck, blowing raspberries in the mans neck which makes him giggle.

"Benry you did such a good job"

"Thank you forzen"

"Do you think darnold could have a turn, would that be ok?"

"Could I be on my tummy"

"Yea man of course!"

Darnold gives forzen a deep kiss their tongues wrapping around each other. He can tell the man is desperate, he helps the man prop his head up with a pillow and moves over so he's laying down and watching.

Darnold gives benrys soft kisses as he lays prone on the man. His dick sinks into the man with ease, soft rocking as the two chubby men fill each other with pleasure.

Soft gasps and moans can be heard as he bites into the pillow, the feel of another cock inside him bordering on overwhelming.

"Gently darnold please, gentle"

"Yes I'll be gentle sweety, just like this, ah fuck, your holes so good I just want to bury myself in you all the time.   
I'm going to breed you just like this"

"Just, just like this?"

"Yep just like this"

The soft wet slapping sound was glorious, the darker man biting his lip as he brought himself closer.

Forzen really loved the contrast between the two of them, how pale benry was and how dark darnold was it was very pretty.

The bed was bouncing underneath them, he slowly started fucking into the man faster the wet sounds getting louder.

Darnolds moans where loud and desperate, gritted teeth and covered in sweat. Underneath him benry was jacking himself off for the second time, crying into his pillow from the intense feelings.

"Benry benry benry you feel so fucking good, you feel so good"

He could feel the mans anus try to clench around him as he came with a cry. Chanting his name darnold let himself go, pressing in as far as he could.

His sloppy hole being filled with even more hot jizz, oozing out of him he groaned feeling it drip down his balls.

Darnold was gentle when he pulled out, cum covering his dick. And began eating the short man's ass clean. Forzen watched as darnold sent to town, eating his own cum and his boyfriends out of the used hole.

He licked and sucked it up, untill benry was moaning and begging again. Even though he was fucked out, the black Mesa sweet voice told them that he was loving it. 

Evaporating in the air, it floated transparently.

Forzen pulled both of them in, benry between them snuggled in playing with the curly hair.

"Who did you send those pictures to?"

"Ah! I sent them to Gordon, he said they would love to have a orgy at some point"

Forzen nodded at that, that was something he would be down for. But for now he had his love cuddled up with him, and his cute little boyfriend snuggled together.

Letting out a large yawn he was feeling sleepy and gave both of them kisses, watching as benry almost instantly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful support and feedback.


End file.
